shades of indica
by myrskytuuli
Summary: I'ts a cruel world and happily ever afters don't always happen, even to heroes. oneshots, not connected to each other. current pairings: akuroku and soriku.
1. pyromaniac

_Okay so, this is an old ass fic, but I really like it, so I decided to fix it a bit to make it easier to read and fix all the most glaring mistakes found._

_Song lyrics are from the band Indica, translated By me, which makes so many songs that fit kingdom hearts so well._

* * *

><p><em>but the man in the black coat did not come to get me.<em>

_had to leave alone, didn't know where to_

_or is there anything here_

_will someone save me, or is there only darkness._

-**Indica, pyromaniac.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>"News! News! The pyromaniac has striken again in Twilight Town! Will the the mystery vandal ever be caught!"<strong>_

News spread and rumors circulated around Twilght town. People gossipped, made theories and were horrified about the news, while on the inside slightly enjoying the new excitment and mystery, that had enveloped their peaceful and slightly boring city. How could it ever happen in our city? Like swarm of hungry seagulls, the rumors had setteled over the city. Most of those rumors were focused on certain two groups of teenagers. Many old men were already making bets if it was Seifer's older gang or younger Hayner and his group of hooligans.

Not that anyone was pointing fingers on anyone, but still...

* * *

><p>"And thats why I declare that we have to do something and fast!"<p>

Hayner, you're not the only one who is getting annoyed by this situation, but what do you think we can do? There is nothing we can do to rumors and if it brings you any comfort, Seifers gang is under as much suspicion that we are."

"That's exactly my point Olette. We just have to prove that Seifer is behind those burnings, not us."

"You don't actualy believe Seifer to be behind these arsons. He's a moron, and we still have a score to settle with him, but we are talking about arsons here."

"Roxas! Tell me that I just heard wrong. I thought that I heard you defending Seifer!"

"Hayner! This is a bit bigger than our grudge to Seifer and his gang!"

"Guys, guys! Lets not blame anyone yet. Innocent until proven guilty, right."

"Fine, fine, you traitors. Lets not then officaly blame anyone yet. Our reputation is still on the line, so I demand that we start from this day on looking for the real culprit to clean our names."

Hayner, how do you suppose we find a criminal even the police hasn't managed to find?"

"Firstly, take more positive attitude and secondly we have more motivation!"

* * *

><p>Roxas fell to his bed and exhaled long and deep. He felt dirty and sweaty, but he also lacked the energy to drag himself to shower. The whole day he had been running from embered ruins to another, looking for clues with his friends. Only thing they had found had been the coaled debrises, that seemed to mock the four of them with their cluelessness.<p>

The score of the day had been tired limbs and dirty clothes.

Dirty clothes, that were now leaving coal marks in Roxas's sheets. Roxas had better drag himself to shower, if he did not want his white sheets to turn black spotted. God knows what his mother would do then. She was damn scary woman when she wantted to be. Like when she discovered that Roxas had made unnecessary mess. Roxas even remembered that one time when...

Expect that he didn't. Or did he. Weird, of course he remembred his childhood. He loved his mom, of course he would remember.

Why did it suddenly feel so empty. When he tried to think his parents it was like something cold and unpleasant was trying to eat it's way up Roxas's stomach.

No, it was worse, he didn't feel anything at all.

Shower. Quick, so all unwantted thoughts could float away with the steam.

* * *

><p>Daisy was just a little girl that did not know about the criminal that was vandalizing their little town. Her parents though it was better that their little girl didn't know about those scary things yet.<p>

So little Daisy played on the streets without any worries in her young mind. Daisy didn't know that she had wandered too far off and that her parents were franticaly trying to find her, even right this moment.

Daisy had been playing on her backyard when she had seen a cat walking on other side of the street and as little animal lover, Daisy just had to pet the cute cat. Unfortunaly while trying to get close to the cat, the cat had walked away. Always just little bit ahead of Daisy, the cat had walked the streets. While following the cat Daisy had wandered quite far from home.

On this moment the neighbourhood and the police were victims for the panicked phonecalls from the franctic parents.

Daisy did not know any of this. She was walking the streets lighted by sunset without even knowing she was lost.

Daisy had drifted off to the border districts of Twilight town, that were filled with old warehouses and run down barracks. It was dark, but Daisy could see the soft glow of the light coming from just little way away. Her curiosity again aroused, she started to search for the cause of the faint red glow.

She walked the gloomy alleys and zigzagged in between the barracks. It didn't take too long till Daisy found what she was looking for.

One of the wooden warehouses was on fire. Red flames danced on the darkness and one lonely figure dressed in black stood frozen in front of the blaze. The figure had gas can in one hand and case of matches in other hand. It looked like the figure had frozen to place right when the flames had started.

Little Daisy watched the silent figure mystified and the figure stared in to the flames like hypnotized. In Daisys eyes the dark person looked so mystic and strange standing there, the flames creating a moving background. The person looked so...sad.

When the police afterwards asked Daisy what the pyromaniac had looked like, she answered thruthfully: lonely.

* * *

><p>Roxas was losing his grip. He had started to wander the silent streets without bothering to aim his footsteps in the direction of the meeting place. Roxas knew that he had promised to meet his friends and continue with the investigations with them. Roxas didn't care anymore. The whole promise didn't feel important, or even real.<p>

That was the broblem, nothing felt real anymore.

Roxas was slowly but steadily losing his grip.

Roxas looked at the houses he knew he had known for his whole life, and peeked at the shop windows trying to place them on his memories. He had walked these same streets from childhood, hadn't he. He had known that shopowner and talked with that man walking his dog countless times.

Expect that Roxas hadn't. Roxas could remember all those things, but they weren't real to him anymore. They weren't real, those memories didin't mean anything anymore. Day by day it was starting to become clearer that everything in Roxas life was fake, a lie. Nothing was real anymore, expect...

"Roxas! Roxas! The police came to look for you! They were saying some ridicilous stuff, like saying that some wittness claims that you are the pyromaniac. It's probably Seifer's gangs doing. Right Roxas!"

"Roxas? Roxas?"

* * *

><p>Downstairs Roxas's mother was sobbing, her head down in her hands. His husband kept his hand on his sobbing wife's shoulder, his own face being very pale too. The Police were glancing around the house a little embarassed, having given up on trying to calm down the near hysterical woman moments ago. Hayner, Pence and Olette were sitting around the kitchen table, Pence staring at his glass of juice, Olette's eyes slightly watery and playing with the cuffs of her shirt and Hayner, boiling with anger.<p>

"Are you listening to me at all, Roxas is innocent! Whoever made that statement against him, let me say some chosen words to him!"

"Calm down everyone. Of course we are not blaming Roxas of anytyhing. We just have to check every lead."

Upstairs Roxas was sitting on his room, not really feeling anything. Truth to be told, he had already forgotten that there was anything special happening at the downstairs. Nothing was real to Roxas anymore, so he had started to forget things easily.

Completly differrent things had started to gnaw Roxas. He felt longing. Crazy, mad need for something he couldn't quite grasp.

Then the fire alarm went off.

* * *

><p>Everything happened too fast. Nobody could had ever guessed that Roxas had had gasolione tank and matches hidden in his room. Even thought the fire was noticed soon enough, it was already too late. For their bad luck, Roxas's family lived in an old wooden house, where the flames could move fast as pack of hungry wolves, devouring wooden walls and furniture. There had been no hope for Roxas, everybody having thought that he was already outside of the house when the fire was noticed. When that assumption was proven wrong it was already fataly too late.<p>

Olette says that she saw Roxas's silhouette on the burning second floor window. Roxas had spun, arms streched, round and round...until the flames had devoured him.

Nobody can even start guessing, why and when did Roxas's madness begin

* * *

><p>Roxas could feel the torching heat of fire on his skin. He could smell the smoke and see red flames dancing wildly around him. Roxas laughed, whatever he had been looking for, he felt like he had almost found it. Rising his arms, he started to spin around, still laughing.<p>

Quickly the fire answered his invitation to dance and jumped to join him in spinning.

* * *

><p>"Ah, he makes our work so very difficult. Rewriting all these files isn't as easy as it looks like."<p>

"Do you truly believe that he doesn't have a heart?"

"I truly believe that he shouldn't have ever existed."

* * *

><p>Roxas sat on his usual place on their usual spot and licked his ice-cream, fully enjoying the cool taste.<p>

The day, was hot and lazy and perfect for just lazing around for the whole day. So Roxas, Hayner, Pence and Olette had focused all their energy on lazing around the whole day.

Expect maybe Hayner who was incapaple on staying still and was currently playing on a firestarter that he had found on the street.

Nick, nack, the flame started and died.

"Hayner! Could you please stop playing with that thing, you're going to lift us all on fire."

"Relax, Roxas! I know what I'm doing."

"No you don't."

With one fluid movement Roxas snatched the firestarter from Hayner. Snatching the firestarter also acidently lit the fire on.

Roxas stared at the little flame, there was something on the back of his mind, some nagging voice...

Then the moment was over and Roxas firmly shut the fire of.

* * *

><p><em>I think I don't belong here<em>

_I'm dreaming of something else_

_that's why I create a more beautifull world_

_disappear in my dreams_

_who knows which is real_

**-Indica, Pyromaniac**


	2. No more

**No more**

The new keyblade master was the greatest hero that the world had ever seen. Tales of his courage and skill were whispered in every world across the universe. Stories had spread in every corner of the universe. Tales of the Keyblade master Sora and of his heroics deeds and of his neverending battle against the darkness. How he still would keep on fighting for the justice and right of the world, even when the situation seemed hopeless. How his strenght of heart was unchallenged. He was truly the most perfect hero of the light, that you could imagine.

In Worlds like Radiant garden and Disney castle, Sora was almost worshipped on. Even in worlds on the corners of the universe, almost unnoticed by anyone, there were stories circulating around. Stories telling of hero so perfect that some even doubted his existence in reality.

Sora had grown up. He wasn't that little kid anymore who had started his journey on the gentle beaches of Destiny's islands. Sora had grown to be a man forthy of all the praise. He had become the hero that would give everyone hope and could stand up to meet all the expectitions. He was everything the stories spoke of and more. He was restless in his journey to conquer darkness. He never grew tired or gave up. Not even when he knew that his quest would never stop. There would always be darkness to battle. Darkness would exist in this world as long as hearts of the peoples would carry even tiny seed of shadow in them. Sora's fight was neverending one.

Everyone else would try to get Sora to rest a little. To stop and breathe even for a moment. They would tell him that it was okay to rest a little once in a while. That he could take a little time off and care for just himself for a change. They would suggest that Sora stop in some nice world and spend a nice vacation. Afterall nobody could go on like that forever. Not even the legendary Sora.

Many young ladies would secretly hope that it would be their world that the keyblade master would choose for a vacation spot. Afterall, Sora was not only praised for his strenght and bravery, but for his handsome boyish looks also.

No matter what peoples would say, Sora would not stop. Sora kept on fighting, never resting, running after heartless nonstop. Never would he stay to enjoy the light that he left behind in his wake.

Kairi was probably the only one who could see the true reason behind Soras mad chase. King Mickey might know as well, but he never said anything. Not that Kairi ever brought the issue up either. It was just something you did not want to converse over. Donald and Goofy might also understand. Afterall, they had long ago given up on following Sora to his journeys. Kairi, wasn't realy sure what those two knew, as she didn't see the two of them that much these times. Kairi suspected the duck and the dog still to be a bit ashmased of themselves, even after all this time. They had once made a vow to always be on Soras side and support him wherever the road might lead them.

Kairi didn't blame the two of them for breaking their vow. Kairi also knew that Sora wouldn't blame them either, if he even remembered to think of his old companions at all.

It was ironic that while the world lived in a perfect happily ever after, Kairi lived in a nightmare and Sora..., well Sora probably lived in something even worse than a nightmare.

After everything was said and done, Kairi had moved back to her old home-world, Radiant Garden. She had been celebrated as the lost princess that had returned. Being a princess of light had made her right away a bublic icon to the masses and while still being overwhelmed by it all, she had taken up on all the work. Working together with the comitea she had helped to rebuild the city and restore the city to its former, or maybe even greater, glory.

There was lots of work to do and it helped Kairi to not think too much.

Many peoples of The Radiant Garden thought that Kairis melancholy came from Sora being always away. It wasn't completely wrong, just not the whole truth either. Everytime(less and less often) Sora visited Kairi, somebody would take it as their job to remind the keyblade master that he shouldn't leave his girl alone for such a long time. Shouldn't he stay and spent some time with his princess for a change. It just wouldn't do for a hero to leave his girl completely ignored like this.

Everytime Kairi would have to try silence all these helpfull souls, that meant well, but knew nothing about anything.

It was true that Kairi did feel anxious when Sora was away. Truth was also that Kairi felt even worse when Sora was around. At some point Kairi had noticed that she was looking towards Soras visits with more fear than joy. No matter how much Kairi would scold herself for it, the truth was that Kairi did not want to see Sora anymore. It was too horrible to see those blue eyes,once so full of life, look so dead now. See the way Sora moved, stiff and always alert. See the hard line of his mouth, where it once had been brilliant smile. See the face that no longer awaited anything from life. With time Sora had started to look more and more dead to the world.

The most worst thing for Kairi was to see this new Sora fighting.

Kairi could still clearly remember how Sora had fought _before_. Before the lifelessness in his eyes had taken over.

_Before_ Sora had always fought with passion to protect. He had fough efficently, using his keyblade to destroy the enemy as quick and throhought as possible. Sora had fough with burning fire in his eyes.

When Kairi had seen Sora whip of his keyblade _now_, seen how small far away flames would light in the bottom of the empty eyes, it had scared Kairi.

Seeing him fight novadays was disturbing.

The way how Sora leaped in the middle of all the heartless and swung his keyblades in great arcs. He leaped and dodged, he gracefully moved his keybledes in perfect synch but didn't destroy the enemy with efficency and speed that it was clear he was capable of. Instead Sora circeled and swung, dodged and stabbed and continued his dangerous dance untill there were no more enemy left. Savouring the fight, stretching it, making it last longer than it was necessary.

The whole time he was fighting there was this small light behind his eyes and that guarded face melted of. The look of pure peacefullness came to rest on Soras face. He did not smile, but his mouth relaxed with the rest of his features. His look was almost gentle, maybe longing, like he was seeing somwhere far away.

Sora twirled and let the darkness around him almost get to him, let it almost entwine him with its tendrils, before banishing it with his own light. In that moment, seeing that, Kairi had known that Sora would never stop fighting. Would never stop chasing the shadows that would dissappear under his light.

When Sora stopped fighting the emptyness again returned to his eyes, he became the dead zombie again.

It had all been just to much for Kairi. She knew that she couldn't bear looking Sora fight ever again.

_Oh Riku, why did you have to leave us so soon..._

King Mickey was worried about the keyblades chosen hero. Yes, Sora was looked up to, even worshipped, especialy on Mickeys own kingdom. His heroics were praised and people admired his strenght to always keep on fighting.

That was exactly why Mickey was worried.(It's too late now, Isn't it. A small voice in his head kept reminding Mickey.)

Mickey had thought that time would heal the boys wounds. Sora had definitely deserved some time and solittude after all that had happened. Especialy after his heavy losses.

The mourning time had streched, first to months and then to years.

Mickeys patience had been the wrong call, as the boy he had found, fighting the darkness on the edge of the universe, was not the same boy he had sent off.

Sora had started to resemble Roxas scaringly lot.

Maybe it had finaly happened. Sora and Roxas had finaly melted in to a same being. Maybe the thing that everyone had wished for to happen had at last happened. There were no longer Sora or Roxas, but this new soul, this new person that was both of them.

Maybe Sora and Roxas could only truly become one when they got to share the same pain. Maybe their souls melted together, not because of the happy ending, but because of their shared agony.

Mickey had gotten this theory when he had seen Sora fighting. A powerfull fire-spell had cut throught darkness and in the light of the flames, Soras hair had seemed a shade lighter. The face had stayed the same, but now the eyes were following the flames with same kind of hunger that they had folowed the darkness just a moment ago.

Funny how everybody had wantted for Sora and Roxas to fuse together. Now that Mickey thought of it, those two had been so different. They had been two seperated beings afterall.

Or maybe, Mickey was just trying to find excuse for that he had lost that carefree and innocent Sora. He should have never let Sora to leave all alone. He should have started to look for him faster.

_He should have tried to protect Riku better..._

Somewhere, in some lonely part of the universe, the fire cuts throught the darkness and the hero dissappears in to the shadows. Peoples will admire his courage and his virtuous and they will believe in perfect heroes.

He will be praised and he will be hailed, but the hero will hear nothing of it.

He will dance and he will chace and he will _miss_ and _mourn_ so desperately, forever and everafter.

_If you follow the stream_

_It will guide you from world to world_

_over the hills_

_somewhere there is a meadow_

_like dreams_

_a meadow of dreams_

_without words it plays_

_no more voice_

_no more prison_

_from emptyness a blankett_

_the softest you can make_

_no more voice_

_no more guardian_

_will you come for me once_

_to come and get me _

_-**No more, Indica**_


End file.
